


唐顿庄园——礼服

by carolwilliam



Category: Downtown abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolwilliam/pseuds/carolwilliam





	唐顿庄园——礼服

　　朗给自己做了一套衣服，他在自己的工作室里，脸热地剪裁着衣服。

　　他在给马修准备一份惊喜，明天就是他们的纪念日。

　　晚饭时间已过，朗看着桌子上的饭菜，有些着急地打电话。转到马修办公桌时却没有人接，挂了电话之后有一个电话打了进来，朗接起来后只听到了一句话。

　　马修在贝克街。

　　管不了真真假假，朗跑到了那个地点，发现是一间空房子，藏了点心思打了电话后，没从正门进。

　　当见到马修被捆在椅子上时，朗呼吸都困难了，他目光右移，看见了穷凶恶极的唐特。

　　唐特手上把玩着尖刀，架在马修的脖子上：“你究竟是有什么，朗怎么会爱上你。”马修毫无畏惧地直视着他：“无论如何，他只属于我。”

　　唐特怒极反笑：“我已经命人叫他来了，我要让你知道失去挚爱是什么感觉。”马修凶狠地瞪向他，身子剧烈地摇晃起来：“你，不许碰他。”唐特疯狂大笑：“你现在不能和我谈判。”

　　朗看着他的刀尖刺进了马修的脖子，有滴血液流了下来，心痛喊：“马修！”

　　马修难受地看着他：“你为什么要来。”朗颤声说：“唐特，求你放了马修。”

　　唐特把枪抵在朗的头上：“我要你，在他面前，服侍我。”

　　马修疯了般，手臂青筋保障，却挣脱不开固定好的椅子：“唐特你该下地狱！！”

　　唐特色情又愤怒地看着朗的脸，他想填充这个男人的任意一张嘴。

　　朗痛苦地看向他在马修上面的刀，缓缓抬起手来颤抖地碰上唐特的衣领。

　　“直接舔我。”唐特意有所指地瞥了下自己激动勃起的阴茎。

　　“朗..不...”马修的眼泪流下，他吼叫着，任由铁丝划破他的手臂肩膀，他想阻止这一切。

　　朗看着他的血液，痛心道：“马修，停下，你受伤了，只要你能够活着，我干什么都愿意。”

　　“别墨迹了。”唐特不耐地把朗用力按下去，让他蹲下去，脸直直对着裆部。

　　朗快吐了，他虚弱地坐在地上，痛苦地流泪。唐特愤怒地揪住他的衣领，用力地撕开，看着被衣服遮挡住的肌肤，咽了咽口水。

　　但是美丽的身体上是暧昧的吻痕，唐特怒火中烧，他压上朗，低头。

　　朗本能地抬脚狠狠地踹了一脚他的下体，听到了唐特痛苦的大叫，滚在地上捂着下面，慌张地拿起刀去解开马修的铁绳。

　　马修身上的伤口被勒得太深了，血肉模糊，朗又哭起来。马修给他盖好外套，带着他赶紧逃离。

　　却在到达楼梯口的那瞬间，朗听见了枪声，而后马修把自己紧紧护住，他听见了子弹穿过血肉的声音，而后马修身体猛地一颤。

　　朗知道自己已经不能呼吸了，他耳边是马修的轻声：“我爱你朗。”而后倒在地上，朗的眼泪倾盆而下，他在先前报警的警察赶到时，朗还在大哭，最后哭的晕倒过去。

　　当马修醒来时，看到的是朗红肿的双眼，感觉到手臂上的疼痛更加清醒。

　　“朗...”马修从氧气罩轻声唤他。朗握住他的右手，流着泪一遍又一遍亲吻：“我在，马修。”

　　过了两个星期后，马修出院了。他的左手手臂上的枪口被包扎着，被铁丝划破的伤口已经愈合。

　　马修向儿子及母亲隐瞒了这件事，不想让他们太多担心，现在，马修最心疼的还是朗。

　　朗每次给他换纱布上药时，都控制不住地哭泣。“对不起，马修，都怪我。”朗给他打好结后，双手捂脸，任由眼泪流下。

　　马修握住他的手，吻去他苦涩的泪水，柔声道：“不怪你，朗，我爱你。”

　　等到伤口开始痊愈地差不多，已经过去了两个月了，马修已经有两个月没有碰朗了。

　　在给马修擦拭身子时，马修的分身又在对朗打招呼，耳尖发烫：“马修，不行，你的伤没有完全好。”

　　“我真的很想..”马修郁闷地挺着分身。

　　朗看了看他的手臂，缩了缩小穴：“等明天吧，我给你准备了惊喜。”马修更加激动地吻上他。

　　第二天晚上，马修早早洗漱好，躺在床上竖着自己半勃的分身，期待地看向浴室门。

　　朗穿着一身衣服出来了，这根本不是什么衣服，胸前的两点特意展露出来，高高昂起，全身都是丝袜，下体也被丝袜包着，稍微走两步就被丝袜摩擦的快感弄得分身勃起，小穴流水。

　　马修感觉自己的分身硬到爆炸了。

　　朗脸红地跨坐在他的腿上，看着他的分身，咽了咽口水：“我来，你的伤还没好。”马修怎么肯听，捣乱的手揉捏着那诱人的乳头，朗一下就软了身子，脸上又红又烫，穴内的淫水饥渴地涌出来，渗透丝袜，蹭在了马修腿上。

　　马修摸了下腿上的液体，笑着吻上朗不好意思的脸，缠着他的舌头吮吸着，让朗湿的一塌糊涂。

　　“呜嗯...”朗趴在他的身上，爽地唾液流出来。马修隔着丝袜摩擦着那湿漉漉的小穴，朗的穴肉滴出一摊春水，让马修的手掌都装不住。

　　“嗯.....哈.....啊啊啊...嗯啊....”朗眼角泛红，快感太超过了，他的小穴蜷缩着，渴望分身的进入，“马修...”

　　“朗也很想要嘛。”马修忍不住了，粗暴地撕开了丝袜，狠狠地插了进去。

　　花穴深处的美妙触感刺激着圆润的顶端，白皙细瘦的大腿和健硕有力的大腿相互交叉着，下体连接在一起，雄壮的阴茎深深的插在湿润多汁的肉穴之中，敏感娇嫩的阴道被火热的男根摩擦抚弄，凸起的茎干肏过内壁的每一寸，让丰沛的淫水在穴腔内来回的滑动，滋润着饥渴的雌穴。

　　被肉棒挤压出的浆液沿着柱身溅出，耻毛上，阴茎上，大腿上布满了淫靡的水渍。

　　“啊...好厉害...好舒服....再用力......把我里面塞满....啊！”太久没有性生活让朗更加开放，他尖叫着，双腿爽地颤抖。

　　马修听了后，红了眼睛，化作欲望的野兽，更加用力地抬腰，粗壮的分身直抵子宫内。

　　已经够肥厚的阴唇被马修的大腿根揉搓着，麻痒的感觉让朗想要伸手去抓一抓，揉一揉，他也确实这样做了。

　　马修挪开朗抚慰自己下体的手，用自己的手覆盖上去，以两指夹着沾满淫液的肉唇搓弄起来。

　　“唔..”自己的肉穴被肏弄，阴唇被揉捏，巨大的快感席卷了朗的全身。

　　“马修...轻点...啊...要捏坏了..”

　　“不会的....朗..你又流水了”

　　依旧坚挺的阴茎横七竖八的在水穴中戳干，捣到阴道的尽头才将龟头撤出，再用更加狠的力道肏进去，让痉挛的肉穴喷射出清澈的汁液，让朗达到极致的高潮，绞紧硕大的男根。

　　“啊....嗯....啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊.....”朗仰起头，唾液不自觉地沿嘴角流下，肉穴热热地喷溅出高潮液。

　　“朗..我快射了..”

　　“啊...马修...射出来...射给我...”

　　阴茎有了要射精的欲望，马修更加凶狠的碾擦裹缠着巨硕的肉穴，精壮的腰像捣药杵似的一下下扎进水穴中，捣干已经酸软的花心。

　　“啊...马修...我又要...啊...要到了...啊.....马修..射给我....”

　　“嗯..都给你...我爱你....朗”

　　被抽插的的只剩下快感的肉穴痉挛起来，一股春水从穴心喷射出来，浇在正好射精的龟头上，阴液和精液相互交融着，漫向空守的子宫深处。

　　两个人倒在床上喘着气，感受房间内淫靡的气氛和性交后美妙的感觉。

　　朗酸软着身子，被马修反过来压上，重新焕发活力的分身在小穴内饥渴难耐地缓缓抽插。

　　花穴的肉唇被摩擦，穴肉也激动地缠紧巨根，朗含住马修的精液，脸红地迎来又一轮高潮。

　　清洗好身子后，马修搂紧朗吻住他，硬硬的分身顶着他的阴穴，龟头在朗的肉唇摩擦。

　　“啊...”朗撒娇道，“马修..已经够了...那里有点痛...”因为马修这两轮实在太用力了，马修观察到这漂亮的阴唇确实红彤彤的，有点擦破了皮，朝那里吹了口气以为能缓解疼痛。

　　朗的肉唇颤了颤，淫液又分泌出来，使两片阴唇看起来晶莹可口：“呜啊..马修....”

　　马修的分身被朗的嘴巴包裹着，舒适地叹了口气，而后俯下身子舔起了穴口。

　　里面的淫液可口极了，马修的舌头舔着敏感的内壁，吮吸着涌出的大量白液。朗深喉着马修的分身，粗壮地撑得朗嘴角都有些痛，但是朗幸福地品尝大肉棒。

　　马修温柔地卷起肉唇，又大力吮吸，让朗浑身颤抖地高潮了。同时巨大的龟头也抵着喉咙，口腔吸附包裹，使顶端溢出液体，而后喷薄而出精液。

　　朗近乎虔诚地吞咽着爱人的精液，马修也幸福地把爱人的爱液吞下去，交换了彼此体液的吻。

　　“困吗？”马修闻着朗的头发，而后亲吻了他的发丝。

　　“嗯，有点..”朗蹭了蹭马修，“我爱你马修。”

　　朗轻轻地吻上他的伤口：“我不能失去你。”

　　马修揉着他的脖颈：“我也是，你是我的。”

　　“我是你的。”

　　马修宠溺地和他蹭蹭鼻尖：“我也是你的。”  
　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　


End file.
